Summer adventure
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: Out with family, and the next thing I knew I was in the FMA world, now got to find a way back but what if I don't want to? I know, not another one, but ohwell, read and review. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

****

Alright alright, I know this has been done like a thousand times already, but I don't care. I'm doing it anyway. Don't like the get lost!

Just something that popped into my head when I was bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please read and review..

Enjoy

* * *

**Summer adventure.**

Well it was the summer holiday and I, Amy sat on my bed listening to a Fullmetal Alchemist amv, and the song was on my way, I was also reading volume 2 of the said anime that was playing on my laptop. I only got volume 1 on Saturday and now I can't get put the book down for less than 10 minutes. My friends and family have always called me a dreamer, which I completely agree with them. I know that it's true.

"Amy come on, we're going out!" My mum shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I slid off my bed after I turned my laptop off and shut the lid, I walked over to my huge collection of manga books( there are 65 manga books in total) and pulled out Naruto volume 8, Alice 19th volume 5, grabbed my current FMA book, and then grabbed my phone that already had the headphones plugged in. I then ran down stairs to put my shoes on. Yep pretty normal, more like boring.

We were going to go geocashing, or as I call it treasure hunting but my mum calls it geeky, but she still comes along.

* * *

I was currently listening to ready set go by Tokio Hotel and staring out of the window.

"_Did I see something?" _I asked myself, I thought I saw a figure on the empty fields, I'm not one that imagines things to be there, but when I checked again, nothing was there. _"Weird" _I thought.

The car then stopped and dad pulled out his gps unit and entered the numbers that would lead use to the cashe.

We then started to walk slowly though a small forest.

"It's around here" Dad said.

"What's the clue?" I asked.

"The clue is hidden under an old stack of rocks by an old tree" My dad answered, we started to look around. Suddenly I saw the same figure that I saw in the car; it was a women with black wavy hair and a long black dress.

"_That's that women from Fullmetal Alchemist! But that can't be right…she's…not…..real" _My body felt numb and cold as I fell to the ground, my family screaming my name over and over again, but they all seem to be far away, and suddenly my world went black.

* * *

I slowly woke up I was placed on a comfortable leather couch I looked to the side to see a desk with a person sitting in the chair his back was facing me, he then turned around and looked me straight in the eye with his pitch black orbs.

"_Colonel Mustang, The flame alchemist!" _My mind screamed and my eyes were practically as large as sauce pans. I jumped up as fast as possible.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be right. I must be dreaming!" I screamed and then pinched myself, nope definitely not dreaming. "Oh God" I whispered as I collapsed back onto the couch and covered my eyes with my hand.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" The colonel asked me as he walked up to me and towered over me, like I was some sort of villain.

I took a deep breath and slowly sat up; I looked up at the colonel in a serious way.

"My name is Amy Harrison and I come from Peterbough, Colonel Mustang" I answered.

"How do you know me?" He asked another question.

"If I tell you, you can't revel it to anyone, no matter what" I stated.

The colonel nodded.

"Long story short, where I come from, this isn't real" I explained as best as I could. "In my world this place is an anime and manga called Fullmetal Alchemist".

"Do you know who the Fullmetal Alchemist is then?" Mustang asked yet another question.

I looked at him as if he had two heads.

"_If the manga and anime are called Fullmetal Alchemist then it's going to be on the person who earned that title" _I thought. "The Fullmetal alchemist is Edward Elric" I answered. "You're Roy Mustang, also known as colonel, or as Ed calls you colonel bastard and also known as the flame alchemist" I said, I crossed my arms and legs as I slouched on the couch and smirked. "Anything else?" I asked.

The colonel thought for a moment and then looked back at me.

"Do you know how you got here?"He finally asked.

"Nope, all I remember is going out with my family and seeing this women and then nothing" I answered.

"Do you remember what the women looked like?" And yet another question comes my way, when will they end?

"She was really thin, had black wavy hair and a black dress on with black boots" I said.

"I see" he sighed.

"My question is, how are we going to explain how I suddenly showed up here with out rising suspension?" I asked.

"We could say you're my niece" He said.

"That could work" I said as a bright smile came to my face and happiness sparkled in my eyes, then I suddenly frowned. "But who will I stay with?" I fired another question.

"You could stay with Lieutenant Hawkeye" the colonel said.

"Why not Ed?" I asked, but before the colonel could respond I continued. "Ed and Al are good at protecting themselves and if anything happens they could protect me"

"No, I won't feel at ease if I do that, the squirt is just a kid, possibly about the same age as you, you need someone older" the colonel said he is right.

"Ok then, shall we get this show on the road?" I asked with a smirk on my face as I stood up. The colonel gave me a weird look and was about to say something but I cut him. "It means lets go" I said my smirk still on my face as I stared at the colonel with determination shinning in my eyes.

Before we could move to the door we heard foot steps approaching the door.

"I really don't want to do this" came a slight groan from just outside the door. I fell back onto the couch and made myself comfortable. I turned my head to the colonel; he was looking at me as if to say 'leave now'. But I simply smiled innocently and snuggled deeper into the couch and the colonel sighed and sat back down again.

Edward then opened the door and walked in quickly, he took long strides to reach the desk as quickly as possible so he can get out of there as fast as he came.

"Ah Fullmetal, I want you to meet my niece, Amy" The colonel nodded his head to my direction.

Ed turned his head to find me sitting on the couch and smiling kindly at him.

"Hi Edward, nice to meet you as my uncle said that my name is Amy" I said as I stood up and walked over to him and stuck out my right hand for him to shake.

"Hi Amy" he said and took my hand. "How the hell do you know me though?" He suddenly asked.

"Me and my uncle talk, I like to know what happens in the military and when he told me of you I wanted to meet you in person" I explained.

"Oh" Edward said.

"Hey Fullmetal can you show Amy around and ask Lieutenant Hawkeye if she can look after Amy?" It more like an order then a request and I know that Ed knew that it was defiantly an order.

Before we left the colonel stopped me.

"Amy" He called.

I turned to face him and looked at him questionably.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Don't get into trouble" he said with tiny smile. I smiled back.

"Of course I won't" I said and skipped out of the room humming the song I was listening to before I got out of the house.

"What are you humming?" Ed asked once I got to him.

"A song called on my way" I answered as I started to hum again and skipped next to Ed down the hallway.

"Why are you humming that song anyway?" Ed asked another question. I swear I've had enough questions for one day.

"It makes me happy" I said.

"A song?" Ed asked he looked at me like I was crazy.

"The song is a happy one, and it makes me want to bounce and smile" I said.

"Can you sing a bit of it?" Ed asked.

I stopped and looked at him in surprise, no has ever wanted to hear my voice, only to sing a Japanese song, and that isn't many times. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Ok" I said and breathed in deeply. Tell everybody I'm on my way, new friends and new places to see. With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way, and there's nowhere else that I'd rather be. Tell everybody I'm on my way, and I'm loving eve step I take, with the sun beating down yes I'm on my way and I can't keep this smile off my face." I sang with a smile on my face. I opened my eyes to see Ed staring at me. "What?" I asked, not liking to be stared at.

"Nothing, it's just you have a great voice" Ed spoke quietly and smiled slightly at me.

I turned my head away and blushed slightly; I was then staring at the fascinating carpet threads.

"Um…th-than-thank you" I said quietly _"Oh great, absolutely fantastic, I'm starting to sound like Hinata when she's around Naruto" _I thought in my head.

From then one it was a silent and awkward walk, we didn't know what to say to each other.

* * *

**Alright, thats the end of that**

**Please do review**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Alright alright, I know this has been done like a thousand times already, but I don't care. I'm doing it anyway. Don't like the get lost!

Just something that popped into my head when I was bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please read and review..

Enjoy

* * *

**Summer adventure.**

After Ed introduced me to everyone and Lieutenant Hawkeye had said that she would look after me. We went to the library, if you looked for us you would find us at a table that was full with books, all linked someway or another to alchemy. Ed had his nose buried deep in an alchemy book that was all technical, basically the hard core stuff.

_"He reminds me of Jade when she's reading" _I thought, I then snapped myself out of those thoughts and continued what I was doing, or trying to do anyway.

I was reading the basics of alchemy, and I was trying so desperately hard to understand were all the formulas fit in, but I just couldn't. I placed the book down on the table, with the pages facing me, and then I gently laid my head down on the pages.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"I don't get it, all the formulas are just gobbldy goop to me" I groaned and tilted my head to stare at Ed with one eye that was practically screaming 'help me!'

"What does gobbldy goop mean?" Ed asked and completely ignored my pleading eye.

"It means that for me, it's like it's written in another language, so I don't get it. Help" I practically begged. "I understand equivalent exchange, but I don't understand how all the formals fit into it, chemistry was never my strongest subject" I said as I lifted my head.

Ed put his book down and walked over to me, but before he could sit down we heard the sound of metal clanking against metal and then heavy metal thumping the floor, as if trying to break it. Then in walked a suit of armour.

"Hi Ed" the suit said to Ed, you could tell that he was happy; you could hear the smile so clearly in his voice. "Who are you?" The suit asked, if he had a human body he would possibly have tilted his head in confusion and raised his eyebrow.

I stood up and walked over to him and smiled kindly at him.

"I'm Amy Harrison, I'm colonel _Mustangs _niece" I said and enunciated Mustangs name and glared at Ed when he muttered, but still for everyone to hear. I had to glare at him, I did say that he was my uncle, so I might as well act like it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amy. My name is Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother" Al introduced himself happily.

"Hey Amy, you still want to understand alchemy, right?" Ed asked from where I was sitting.

"Yeah" I said and walked over to him.

"What you stuck on?" Al asked as he walked over and looked over my shoulder.

"Well I understand equivalent exchange, but I don't get how the formulas fit into all of it" I answered and looked back at him and smiled sheepishly up at him.

* * *

"Wow, that was hard" I sighed and stretched my arms like I was trying to grab something in the sky. I looked up at the blue sky and smiled slightly.

"You got it though" Ed pointed out and stood next to me.

"Eventually" I said in a funny voice like that voice had waited a thousand years for something, but never came.

"No, once Al and I explained it, you got it alright" Ed said and placed on of his hand on my bare shoulder (I had a vest top on) and gently squeezed in a reassuring way.

"Thanks Ed" I said softly. "So am I going to have alchemy lessons from you guys or what?" I asked and stared at the brothers.

"If you want to" they said at the same time.

"Yeah" I said and my eyes sparkled with happiness and a bright smile spilt across my face, but then it fell. "But the principle of equivalent exchange, I don't have anything to back to you, so it wouldn't be fair" I said.

"Hmmm…you're right with that Amy, but oh well. We can figure that out later, ok?" Al said.

"How about…you sing?" Ed suggested.

"At random times just sing at random times?!" I exclaimed and stared at Ed weirdly, as if he had two heads.

"No, just when we finish your lessons, and um…looks like it's the end of your lesson, you gota keep your end of the bargain" Ed said with a cheeky smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" I said. And walked out in front of them and thought for a moment, then it came to me that Naruto video, the song my heart will go on, it reminded me of my Nan, I remember that one so clearly!

**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on**

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks as a sob racked though my body as I thought of my Nan.

"Amy! Are you ok!?" Ed and Al asked in a panic as they rushed to my side. Ed gently put his arms round me.

"I miss her" I whispered though my tears and buried my head deep into his chest.

"Miss who?" Ed asked.

"My Nan, she died when I was eight, I miss her so much, and she was so nice. But the good thing was that she died peacefully, and not in pain" I answered as my sob died down and I furiously wiped the tears away. For some odd reason I didn't want Ed to let go of me, I felt warm and safe, like he is protecting me from the evilness if the world, it was nice.

After a while Ed pulled away and I suddenly felt cold and incomplete again.

_"Strange, I've never felt like that around a boy before, even when I've had boyfriends, with Edward, it felt different, but so right" _I thought to myself, suddenly a gloved hand waved in front of my face, I followed the black sleeved arm, and then found Edwards golden eyes staring at me.

"Amy, did you hear what I said?" He asked me and pulled his hand away.

"No. Sorry Ed, what were you saying?" I asked as I got rid of the thought and focused on Ed.

"I said do you want me to wait with you till Lieutenant Hawkeye comes?" Ed asked again, his golden eyes stared with the question shining in them.

"Yeah, I don't want to be waiting on my own" I said and smiled slightly.

* * *

We sat on the library's steps and talked, and laughed so hard the only time I remember laughing that hard was when I watch Eddie Izzard.

"Looks like you're having a lot of fun" a woman's voice cut though the loud laughter that had erupted from Me, Ed and Al.

I looked up at Lieutenant Hawkeye, still giggling slightly. I got up when I stopped my laughing.

"Well Ed, Al, I had a lot of fun. See you two here tomorrow?" I asked.

"You bet" Ed said and gave me a huge grin, I grinned back ad left with Lieutenant Hawkeye.

* * *

**Alright, thats the end of that**

**So what if I put a song in there, I felt like it and I couldn't think of anything else**

Please do review

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Alright alright, I know this has been done like a thousand times already, but I don't care. I'm doing it anyway. Don't like the get lost!

Just something that popped into my head when I was bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please read and review.

Enjoy

* * *

**Summer adventure.**

We arrived at Hawkeye's place in no time and I stepped though the door of her home. Her home was clean with the odd item sitting around, like a novel on the cream leather armchair, a note book on the wooden dining table and a small black and white puppy curled up on the carpet.

The dogs' eyes shot open when we entered the living room. He jumped up and down at Hawkeye; she bent down to stroke the hyper dog. When he saw me, he did the same as he did when he greeted his owner. His small black eyes shinning with excitement.

"His name is Black Hayate, let me show you around, and Amy when we're not with my colleagues call me Riza, ok" she said, and looked at me with her red eyes.

"Ok Riza" I smiled at the older women, she smiled kindly at me back and we continued our tour of the house.

After we had the tour of the home and had dinner I sat in my new bedroom, the bedroom was simple. A light cream colour covered the walls, light wood covered the floor, a single bed that was right next to the window with light blue bedding neatly laid on top of the bed, light blue curtains hung over the window, a light oak cupboard stood near the foot of the bed, a desk that was on the other side of the window on the desk was girl accessories that were all neatly placed on top, stuff like make up, jewellery and on the other side of the door was a plain mirror.

"This room was my niece's, when she stayed round here. She was the same age as you" Riza said as she walked into the room.

"Was? What happened to her?" I asked.

"She was diagnosed with a rare incurable disease that started to make her reactions slower and her speech slower, after many years she could no longer speak or move it was like she was a shell of a human, she died soon after that." Riza explained sadly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" I was shocked, I know about the disease, but for someone to say that they knew someone dear to them died from it must be awful.

"I keep this room in memory and respect of her" Riza said.

_"I understand that" _I thought. "Well I better be getting some sleep, I have a lot more to learn on alchemy tomorrow. Ed and Al are tough teachers" I said and laid down in the bed, I had changed into a set of pyjamas.

"Ok, goodnight Amy" Riza said and walked out while turning the light off when she was almost out the door.

"Goodnight Riza" I said and feel straight into dream land.

* * *

The next morning Riza had said that she would get me some underwear for me, but I had to use her niece's for now.

I walked to the library an waited for Al and Ed to arrive, after 30 minutes of waiting Ed zoomed to me, leaving a trail of dust behind him, he then grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him, we went right passed the library's entrance and down the street.

"Ed where are we going?!" I shouted in confusion as Ed still pulled me down the street.

"We have a clue on where the philosopher's stone might be, and I wanted to take you with me, is that so wrong?" Ed asked in a sarcastic innocent voice.

"Have you asked Lieutenant Hawkeye if I could be dragged along with you this chase for that stone you're after?" I asked.

"Of course I have she said yes, now come on or we'll be late for the train" Ed said he was being impatient with me and Al, so me and Al ran as fast as possible so we didn't get and earful of yelling by the small state alchemist.

"Come on short ass, if you don't hurry up then we won't get there!" I yelled back at Ed.

"Uh…Amy, you shouldn't have said that" Al warned me with worry laced into his words.

1…2…3…now.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!!!!!" Ed shouted in rage that was just the push that Edward Elric needed to increase his pace to get me.

I laughed in excitement as I increased my pace so I could keep my distance from the raging alchemist, boy this is going to be fun.

* * *

****

**Alright, thats the end of that**

Yeah, I know that this might not be as long as the others but I felt like it.

Please do review

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Alright alright, I know this has been done like a thousand times already, but I don't care. I'm doing it anyway. Don't like the get lost!

Just something that popped into my head when I was bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please read and review.

Enjoy

* * *

**Summer adventure.**

We were now sitting together quietly on the train to get to where ever the hell we were going, I sat next to the window and stared out to the world that was rushing past us but not too fast that you couldn't see the beautiful landscape of the world.

"Amy" Edward called, I turned my head to face him and was once again drawn into his golden eyes, I couldn't draw my eyes away from his eyes, they reminded me of my mum since she likes gold.

"Yes Ed" I answered.

"Are you ok, you're extremely quite?" He asked, I think I saw a hint of worry enter his golden orbs.

"Yeah, I like to look outside of a window of a moving vehicle because I feel like I get to see the whole world" I explained and stared out the window again, the song ready set go was stuck in my head, possibly because the last time I was looking at the countryside was when I was brought here, which made me think of that women again. _"What was her name again I sure I know it, I just need to think .Um…well I think it starts with an L, ok then…now think Amy think, L…Lu…Lus-"_.

"Hey look, we're here" Ed cut though my thoughts and pointed out the window to a small town.

"Why are we here again. I want to know in full detail please?" I asked though it was more like a demand to my ears.

Ed leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"We are looking for Dr Marcoh; apparently he knows a method on how to get the philosopher's stone".

"Ok" I answered as the train slowed to a stop and we all clambered off the train and into a town.

"Now we need to find a way to find out where Dr Marcoh lives" Ed said and put a finger to his chin and his eyes glazed over with determination to figure out a way to know where the man lives without knocking on everyone's door asking if he lives there.

"Don't worry! I've got it" I exclaimed as I rushed to an elderly women near was by. "Excuse me ma'am, but I was wondering if you could direct me to where Dr Marcoh lives" I asked sweetly.

"Dr Marcoh, I'm sorry dear but I haven't heared of a person called Marcoh. Oh but I think that you might be looking for Dr Mauro" she said.

"Oh yes silly me for mixing the persons name up like that, so do you know where he lives then? I have an injured friend, and we were told that Dr Mauro was the best person to go to" I lied just so I didn't have to explain the full reason why we were here.

"He uses magic, my dads' leg was badly broken and we went to Dr Mauro and when Dr Mauro there was this bright red light. It's magic!" A small 5 year old girl said and jumped up and down.

"Just go down this road, then take the second left, follow that path, it's the house right at the end of the village" the old women said.

"Thank you so much for all your help!" I said and ran back to Ed and Al, both of them looked confused. "What?" I asked and gave them a puzzled look.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Ed almost shouted in confusion.

"Us pretty little girls have certain ways Ed" I giggled at him and tapped him on the nose and smiled sweetly at him when he gave me an annoyed look, his golden eyes narrowing as if he was trying to burn my smile of my face for good. "Well we can't sit here all day, come on lets go see Dr Marcoh, or as they call him, Dr Mauro" I said and started down the correct path.

"You know Amy, Ed has taken a certain liking to you" Al whispered to me as we walked down the road, Ed was a few feet behind.

"Wh-what d-do y-you me-mean?" I stuttered again! _"AGH WHY AM I STUTTERING WHEN IT COMES TO EDWARD!!!!" _My mind screamed in frustration, so much that I thought that my 'boy' half was going to rip 'his' hair out.**(1)**

"You know, as in likes, likes you" Al tried to explain, but my connection between my brain and my ears has currently been disconnected.

"But why me!?" I exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Ed suddenly asked.

Al and my backs went as stiff as boards, but our legs still kept going. My face heated up, I must have been as red as a lobster!

"Well?" He asked, his patients were running thin. "I know you're hiding something from me, what is it?" Ed pressed on determined to get an answer right this minute.

_"We are sooooooo SCERWED!!!!"_ My mind was screaming at me, it was spinning rapidly and sirens were blaring off inside my head.

"We-well…y-you s-see Ed…we were…um…just talking…a-about…um…" Al had tried to get a good explanation into his head so his older, but shorter brother to get off of our cases and drop the subject, burn it, put it six feet under the ground and forget about it.

"I see what Al?" Ed asked yet again, he wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"You can't know, not until we get home Ed. It's a surprise" I blurted out and spun around to face Ed.

"Fine" he sighed and slowly walked in front of me and Al.

"Amy what's your plan?" Al whispered to me.

"You tell him that he is going to take me out to dinner, don't mind the day, and around 6pm" I explained my plan in a hushed voice so Ed wouldn't hear. "Just say that it was your plan ok".

"Um…ok I got it" Al said.

"Good now lets catch up with Ed before he gets anymore suspicious" I whispered back and we caught up with Ed easy.

Ed suddenly jumped head first into a haystack, and then pulled me and Al in too with no room or time for arguing.

"Ed why are we in here!? I'm filling up with straw!" Al whispered harshly to his older brother.

"Yes Edward, what possessed you to pull us into a haystack?" I asked also in a hash way. Even though I already knew, Heck I was and still is acting as Roy Mustangs niece, right? I had to play along, as if I hadn't known a thing, but I almost knew everything, if I had only watched all of the episodes, but I don't know how many there are, oh well.

"Shh, you see that big guy there?" Ed whispered and pointed though the small peeking hole we had and a big muscle guy wearing the military uniform.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Al whispered to his brother.

"Perhaps he came to make sure you boys will be ok, you never know whose out to get ya" I suggested it is true, you never do know who is planning on killing you.

"Nah, maybe Mustang doesn't trust me enough, and thought that sending someone to keep me in check so I don't do what he doesn't want me to do" Ed said he was more focused on his idea to listen to Al and I.

_"Stubborn stupid boy"_ I thought to myself, he is determined I'll give him that but he isn't looking at the other options, of what could be going on in Roys' head, heck even I don't have one single clue on what goes thought the Flame alchemists mind, he's very hard to read by expression, no correction The Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang is completely impossible to read, that myth is confirmed, end of story.

* * *

Well after the muscle man left we jumped out of the haystack. I brushed the straw that stuck to my clothes and my hair, stupid straw.

"Well Ed" I said as I turned to him his golden eyes gave me a curious look. "You have officially made me realise that I hate straw" I said as I got the last bit of straw off of my body.

"Oh don't whine" Ed said in annoyance and started walking.

I skipped to his side and stayed at his side by skipping.

"I wasn't whining I was confirming something. Two totally different things Ed" I explained sweetly.

"Whatever" Ed sighed and stuffed his gloved hands into his trouser pockets. "Hey come on we gota get to Dr Marcoh's house today you know!" Ed shouted to me and Al.

"Yes but maybe if you didn't walk so slow, we would be there a lot faster. Right short ass Edward" I teased with my new nickname.

A tick mark appeared on Ed forehead.

Ready…set…BOOM!!!!!

"I'm bloody not short! Everyone's just super tall!" Ed exploded like a volcano and he started to chase me, I ran laughing, I felt like a young kid again, just being so carefree and happy with not a care in the world. Though I'm still a little bit like that even though I'm 15, almost 16, but it's fun to be like that.

_"Another thing that I've felt with Ed. I feel so carefree and happy. I've never felt like that with the other boys. So strange, why do I feel different with him, like I can do anything; like do alchemy with a transmutation circle. WHY IS THAT!!" _My mind screamed in frustration as I ran from the outraged Ed, I didn't want to go deaf thank you very much, that is something I defiantly DON'T want anytime soon. So my only choose is…RUN!!!!!

* * *

****

**(1) I kinda feel like I have a boyish side to me, it's weird, don't ask, it's hard to explain**

**Alright, thats the end of that**

Yeah, I know that this might not be as long as the others but I felt like it and I couldn't remeber the rest of the episode, sorry.

Please do review

**Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Alright alright, I know this has been done like a thousand times already, but I don't care. I'm doing it anyway. Don't like the get lost!

Just something that popped into my head when I was bored.

This chapter was hard, but it's finally up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please read and review.

Enjoy

* * *

**Summer adventure.**

After Ed chased me and unfortunately, or fortunately really depends on whom you ask, Ed had caught me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and had a tight grip on me, but not tight enough for his automail to hurt me. I struggled to get out of his hold, and laughed at the same time, it reminded me of when my dad used to chase me around the house and then capture me and tickle me to death, though now I and he have play fights, then dad would whine like a child.

"I caught you. Now take back what you said, or I won't let you go" Ed said, I turned to face him, his face so close to mine, I felt myself blushing at the closeness.

_"Why do I feel like this around him? I feel warm and safe. But I can't possibly like him, that wouldn't be right, he's not real, but everything feels so real. But what would happen if I went home and we did fall in love, I'd have to choose between him and adventure vs my home where my family and friends are. Could I really hurt him just to go back to my family? I don't think I would be able to hurt someone else" _I thought to myself and spaced out and thought about my friends back home, I hurt them so bad after we broke up for the school holiday I don't want to do it again.

"Amy, I'm waiting" Ed said, and gave me a smirk that said 'you can't escape'.

"I'm so sorry about calling you the dreaded word s word" I said in a sweet voice, like I was a child that was caught eating the last cookie, I smiled at him so I could hide my embarrassment.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it?" Ed asked as he released me, but I still stayed close to him so I could feel the warmth coming off of his body. It was a soothing heat, something that melts your heart, but I think that my heart has already melted because of his gold eyes.

"NO it wasn't so hard, now come on, we've gotta go see Marcoh, remember" I said and gently grabbed his left hand and gently pulled him forward, so he would start walking again, we slowly walked hand in hand down the road he gently held my hand, like he didn't really know what to do.

* * *

We arrived at Marcoh's house in no time, Ed and I kept looking around to see if any suspicious people were watching us.

"Amy you know how to persuade people, I don't think he'll talk to us willingly, and anyway you are a nice girl so it might be better" Ed said when we got to the small wooden steps leading to the mans house.

"Ok I'll go" I say. _"Maybe I can get him to not shot me like he tried to do to Ed" _I thought as I slowly walked up the steps that creaked and groaned slightly. When I got to the white wooden door I knocked softly but loud enough for someone to hear.

After a minute the door slowly opened a crack, I saw a small hand gun, the man holding the gun looked terrified.

I stared horrified at the gun waiting for it to go off and lead me to my death.

"Wa-wait pl-please pu-put the gun-"I tried to say but before I could finish the loud crack that said he fired a bullet split though the air. I dived out of the way and unfortunately for me over the railing.

"AMY!!" Ed and Al yelled I heard them running towards me, my eyes were shut tight and I refused to open them as I waited for the hard ground, instead of felling my face smashing into the hard earth I felt two warm arms wrap themselves round my waist, but instead of feeling my feet touch the ground, the person that had grabbed me lost their balance and feel over, I buried my face deep into the persons shoulder. The person landed on their back and held me protectively around my waist.

I slowly lifted my head out of the persons shoulder and slowly opened my eyes to see Ed pain slightly twisted in pain.

"ED!" I shouted I worry as I tried to get up onto my hands and knees but Eds arms were still wrapped tightly around me. "Are you ok?" I asked.

His left eye opened and he gazed at me.

"Idiot I should be asking you that" he grunted. "You're the one who almost got killed or badly injured".

"Yes but you lost your balance when you grabbed me, hit the hard ground with me on top. I'm fine" I said, I untangled his arm that were still holding me like I was going to brake I then helped Ed up which was a slow process, since his back was in a lot of pain.

I looked up and saw Dr Marcoh towering over us gun still in his shaking hands, pointing the gun at us.

"Easy there doc, we don't want any trouble" Ed tried to explain, doctor Marcoh took another step towards us.

" know what you want. You said you're a state alchemist. You think you can take me back there?" He asked a rhetorical question.

"So you are Dr Marcoh, the crystal alchemist. Is that really true?"Al asked in slight hope.

"No, no more questions or orders. I couldn't bare it if I went back to that place.

"That's not it, please just listen to us" I pleaded.

Al moved in firing range of the hand gun.

"Put the gun down. Please" Al said in a serious voice that you rarely hear coming from the steel kind hearted Al.

"Or have you…come to silence me?" He asked another question. "Think you can kill me? Well I don't have to just let that happen".

"No you've got everything wrong" I said. "We would never kill someone".

Al then stood protectively in front of me and Ed. Ed stared at him in slight shook.

"Al?" He whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"It's all ok" Al the paused as if he was in his human body he would be swallowing down the rest of his fear. "You can shoot, but I won't die. You're the only one who might be getting hurt if you shoot" his armour knocked into the barrel of the gun, to say that the armour was truly empty.

Marcoh was shocked but after a long tense couple of minutes Marcoh slowly lowered the gun.

"I see, you're him. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist" Marcoh said to Al.

Ed's mind instantly went, 'right lets teach him a lesson'. He briskly walked around Al and slightly pushed his brother back.

"No for the hundredth time! That name belongs to me" Ed almost growled.

* * *

Dr Marcoh let us in. Ed and Marcoh sat at one end of the table that was in the middle of the room, while Al and I sat on the end of the small bed. Dr Marcoh explained why he left in the middle of the Ishbalian rebellion and that he took his research with him.

"That's it" Ed suddenly exclaimed we all turned our attention to him to see what he meant. "Why he sent us. We're researching Human transmutation" Ed explained.

"Forget it. I can't show you my work". He then started to explain why he would never let anyone touch his research. He then started to explain about the Ishbalian rebellion and that the military used his research to , as he put it massacre and said that it didn't matter who it was; men, women and even children were killed in that war.

"How can people kill innocent people? People that have nothing to do with the war…how can people be so heatless?" I said as I lowered my head as flashes of children that haven't been able to live life to the fullest or even able to choose the path that they take when they are older. The eyes that were once filled with carefree and happiness now lifeless and dull.

"Amy, was it?" Marcoh asked.

I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"In war people become almost like a lifeless doll that follows orders that are given to them by the by the on in charge of that group" he explained.

"I guess that's why they call state alchemists 'dogs of the military' in war they have to follow orders from the one in charge. Like a dog and its master" I said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I think you are right with that Amy that is how war is" Marcoh spoke sadly.

* * *

****

**Alright, thats the end of that**

Please do review

**Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Alright alright, I know this has been done like a thousand times already, but I don't care. I'm doing it anyway. Don't like the get lost!

Just something that popped into my head when I was bored.

This chapter was hard, but it's finally up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please read and review.

Enjoy

* * *

**Summer adventure.**

"I think you are right with that Amy that is how war is" Marcoh spoke sadly.

After a few silent moments passed of just sitting in what felt like guilt and sadness.

"I decided to vanish and become a doctor. To help people and work off some fraction of the dept" Marcoh started to explain again, he the looked up at Ed. "Now get out".

Ed slammed his hands one the table with a scowl on his face.

"No way. I'm a ranking state alchemist, I have a right to that research and anything else you know" Ed stubbornly said his eyes flashed with determination.

"You're way too small for these concerns". Marcoh said calmly and closed his eyes.

Ed started to flip but before he could do anything me and Al grabbed hold of him and tried to calm him down.

Marcoh then started to explain that becoming a state alchemist just to get research is a very foolish idea to do, possibly to do with its flip side which would be called into war.

"I know that. I know what we are doing is stupid, ok. It's not your problem" Ed said after he had calmed down and I and Al had let go of him.

Marcoh seemed surprised, maybe because Ed choose to become a state alchemist while still knowing the bad side to it.

"Dr Marcoh, about 5 years ago you treated some babies in Xenotime. I just want you to know they're fine now. The red water's gone" Al suddenly spoke up.

Marcoh looked over to the left side of the room indicating that something of great importance was over there.

Ed noticed the look and looked over in that direction also, he then ran over to that side of the room, I followed him, heck seeing the stone up close in real life was far better than on the computer screen.

When Ed arrived at the spot He started to investigate the wall.

"Brother what are you doing?" Al asked in confusion.

"Found anything Ed?" I whispered into his ear so only he can hear.

"I think I might have" he answered in the same volume level I had used. He then clapped his hands and put them to the wall.

I jumped back because that light was far to sudden for my liking.

"Marcoh said something that I didn't really hear I was too focused on what Ed was reaching out for.

He pulled out a small bottle filled with red liquid.

"Is this the red water from Xenotime?" Ed asked, more like to himself than anyone else. "No it looks a lot clearer" he then answered his own question.

Marcoh and Al ran over, but me and Ed where to focused on looking at the red liquid to even notice them.

Marcoh suddenly grabbed me and gently pulled me back, but since I was too fascinated at looking at the stuff I stumbled and fell on my butt.

Al then hosted Ed up; shocked by this sudden movement Ed gripped the glass that contained the stuff in even harder.

"Get off of me!" Ed screamed as he kicked his legs around.

"This is wrong" Al said at the same time Ed screamed.

"He's on to something!" Ed screamed again and kicked his legs more violently when Al turned to face Dr Marcoh and I, thankfully I had already gotten off of my swore butt.

"Ed" Al sighed.

"Let…go" Ed then said, after a few more swings of his arms the glass container flew right out of Eds hand and smashed on the floor

As soon as the liquid came in contact with the air it became a solid.

Al dropped Ed and we rushed over to it.

"It's not really a liquid" Ed said.

"No it's not" Al agreed. "It looks like that ring that the priest in Lior had" Al said.

"It changes into a solid when it comes into contact with the air" I said, Ed and Al looked at me and I looked back at them.

Someone came bursting though the door completely unannounced.

"It's very rude to barge your way into someone's home you know" I snapped at the person, I didn't turn around to face the person; my face was set into a scowl. "You should learn some manners".

Ed and Al looked at me like I was crazy, but I just glared at the wall.

"And you should learn to respect your elders." That voice I know it far too well my face darkened and I spun around to face the iron blood alchemist.

"Can't you learn to piss off" I spat at him, venom lacing though my words.

"A bit of a foul mouth aren't we girly?" the Brigadier General said mockingly.

I was just about to march right up to him a punch him one in that stupid face of his, he blooming well needed it, but unfortunately Ed grabbed me round the waist and held me tightly, I calmed down almost immediately

"Though you're right with that one girly, but the_ Philosopher's stone_has many names. Are you that stupid to think that this substance with so many names would be limited to just one form, you pitiful children".

"Bri-Brigadier Gran?" Ed asked.

"Brigadier Basque Gran? Well, you've wormed your way up" Marcoh spoke up, we all turned to him.

"You're damn right crystal alchemist, and now you'll turn the Philosopher's stone an your research over to me" the Brigadier General commanded.

"What so you can use it for your own selfish needs?" I snapped at him, he turned to me a glared, I glared right back, I don't give a flying fish on how high and mighty this guy is, I don't care.

"Hold your tongue; do you know who you're dealing with?" He asked.

"I don't give a rat's ass on how I talk to scum like you" I answered.

"You should" he said and then turned to look at Ed and Al," this is an unstable product, you never know when it's going to back fire it may not be the true stone, but in the rebellion it enhanced our abilities and make us tremendously powerful".

"You're saying that the military didn't just look for the stone, but used it. In the past it's worked to develop it?" Al asked.

I kinda spaced out so I didn't hear what Ed said, but He sounded excited. But I heard fat scowl face snap at Ed; it got me out of my trance. Demanding to know what Ed would want with the stone.

"None of your fucking business! I bet these boys have a better reason than you do!" I shouted at him.

He then turned to look at me, his scowl deepened.

"You are starting to get on my nerves girly, keep your damn mouth shut!" He then raised his hand and stuck me across the face, hard. "Let's go".

"No let go of me! Please I'm sorry I ran! Have mercy!" Marcoh screamed.

I broke out of Ed's hold and ran after them, I grabbed hold of one of the men and ripped his grip off of Marcoh's arm and pulled Marcoh out of the other mans grip, and pulled him behind me.

"Can't you see this man has been though too much in the military to go back there?!" I shouted.

"Thank you Amy" Marcoh sighed the thanks.

The Brigadier General walked over to me and towered over my small frame.

"You should learn when not to meddle in other peoples business" He snarled. He then hit the back of my neck, I fell to the ground in pain. "Come on".

"AMY!" I heared to worried voices shout.

I heard Ed and Al run to my side as Marcoh pleaded to not be taken back to the military.

Ed slowly picked me up as the pain slowly went away.

"No…the people…need him" I gasped "THE PEOPLE HERE NEED HIM!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I leaned on Ed to keep me standing. "Ed let go" I said lowly, he slowly let go of me, I wobbled a bit but I was fine.

Me and Ed started to run over to were the car that was holding poor Doctor Marcoh and suddenly have it stop in front of us as we saw a man in front of it, the man destroyed the car in an unusual way the man had a scar that was in the shape of an X, he walked up to the Brigadier General, who had just got onto his feet.

The Brigadier General said something then the next thing we knew was that the mans hand was covering the Brigadier Generals face and then blood burst out of the back of his bold head and blood ran down his face in rivers.

The guy then turned to the helpless doc who was still on the ground. I knew in my heart that he was in complete fear from this person; I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"We gotta run! FAST! HURRY UP!!" I yelled in panic as I dragged Dr Marcoh away from that man. Ed and Al hot on my heels as we ran as fast as our legs would carry us.

* * *

****

**Alright, thats the end of that**

Please do review

**Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Alright alright, I know this has been done like a thousand times already, but I don't care. I'm doing it anyway. Don't like then get lost!

Just something that popped into my head when I was bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please read and review.

Enjoy

* * *

**Summer adventure.**

We ran like bats spiralling their way out of the endless pit of fire we call Hell. We eventually got into the small town.

"Brother Amy this way" Al suddenly spoke up in a almost whisper like voice, we got into the small tunnel like place and Al closed it off with Alchemy.

I know it won't last long, but we have a moment to catch our breath. I turn to Ed and look at him with worry in my eyes.

_"How am I going to change this part, I'm not very far in Fullmetal alchemist, but I'm further than this point. I know that, but the difficult part is trying so hard to figure out what to do" _I thought to myself.

Ed caught my gaze and walked over to me.

"Hey, we're safe now, don't worry" he whispered to me in a comforting way.

Suddenly there was a bright red light, and then huge clouds of smoke blurred our vision and some derbies flew past us and made us shield our faces.

When the smoke finally cleared we saw the marked man now standing in front of the new entrance, as he slowly walked towards us we turned and ran down the tunnel as fast as possible, trying yet again so hard to get away from the alchemist killer. Just after we started our sprint a large crack to the right of us sped past us, at almost lighting speed. It then made part of the wall in front of us crumble down.

I almost ran right into that, well I would of if Ed didn't grab me in time, I would have been crushed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ed demanded "why you coming after us for?" Ed's echo filled the small tunnel.

The man then started to explain that if there were people who create things then there must also be people who destroy things too.

Marcoh then begged Ed to run, but Ed being Ed, he completely ignored him and clapped his hands together, the grabbed a metal pole and transmuted it into a dagger like weapon.

Al then also got into a fighting stance. I followed Al's example and prepared to fight.

"Amy, get back" Ed said to me with out taking his eyes off the man in front of us.

"No way Edward, I'm not backing down from a fight that you are also risking your life in, I'm helping" I said stubbornly and also didn't tear my gaze away from this man.

The man started to explain a bit on how Ed and his older brothers' eyes were the same, and that he was glad that Ed stopped being a state alchemist, but now that Ed is one again he says that he has no choice but to kill him.

"Yeah well that to bad isn't it" after that statement Ed then charged at the man. The man dodged Ed blade.

"Too slow" He was about to grab Ed but Alphonse took the hit instead.

There was a medium sized crack on Al's armour.

"Don't mistake your fortune, that alchemy was created for human flesh. That's why you got away with just a dent. Next time…stay out of this. My enemies are only state alchemists and those who stand between" the man said.

"But why, why are you after us?!" Ed demanded, yet again.

The man started to explain that alchemists are enemies of God because they change something from it's original form and into something else, as if the alchemists are trying to say to God that they have a better design.

"I'm an alchemist too, I may not be a state alchemist but-"Al then started to speak but was interrupted.

"Why do you seek death?" The man demanded.

"I don't, but you said that you had an older brother didn't you, you should understand why I can't just sit by and watch my brother be killed" Al explained his reason.

"I do understand exactly how it feels to see your brother murdered before your eyes" The man said quickly.

"Then I can't either" I spoke up "I have an older brother at home, sure we fight and argue, but that's what siblings do, if I have to choose between my life and my brothers or friends life, I would lay down my life for their safety without a second though" I said and stepped in front of Marcoh.

"Yes you are right, but watching someone close to you die right in front of you and feel helpless is truly painful. In fact, maybe I'll show Ed!"

Ed then charged at him, but the man grabbed his right arm.

"I told you you're to slow" Then the bright red flash came back, and damaged Ed's automail arm.

"ED!" I screamed and ran to his fallen form. Ed slowly got up, with a little bit of my help.

"Automail? So your right arm causes nothing but destruction to" the man said.

"Don't you start with that, we are nothing alike pal" as Ed said this he transmuted his automail arm into a blade and then charged at the man, just as Ed was going to take a swing a bight yellow light blinded us temporarily, out of the cloud of dust that formed, spikes made out of rock flew out of the cloud. Out of that cloud, a muscular man, that was in the military walked toward us.

"Hey Al, what's he doing here?" Ed whispered.

Marcoh thought that this man was here to take him away, and so did Al, but to our surprise the man walked right passed us, well not to me of course, but I have to play along.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Lieutenant Colonel ordered me to tail you" He explained.

"Hughes?" Ed asked, the man nodded, then turned back to the man.

"I heard you on my way in, you say you're a agent of God, Well, then why don't you try passing judgement on me. That's Alex Louis Armstrong, the Stongarm alchemist" Armstrong announced and raised his fist that had these metal things around his hand, and had a transmutation circle on them.

"Well what a righteous day this is, this helps me the trouble of finding you" the marked man said with a smirk.

"This kind of Alchemy has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations" He then threw a lump of huge stone and the punched it, using his alchemy he changed the lump of stone to what you find on the end of an arrow, but ten times bigger.

The man just shifted to the side, Armstrong then punched the ground, and split it in two with spikes coming out of the middle.

The man with the scar on his face used, whatever it is to smash a spike next to him.

Me, Ed, Al and Dr Marcoh ran out of the tunnel into the afternoon daylight.

A soon as we were a safe distance away, Marcoh collapsed onto the ground, me an Ed were also catching our breath, as soon as Ed got his breath back he held out his automail hand, which the stone was gently placed between his figures.

"You dropped this" Ed stated as if it was a simple as dropping something that had a lot less value than that stone.

Marcoh held out his hand and Ed put it into Marcoh's palm.

"But isn't this what you were after? Didn't you think about taking it yourself and leaving?" Marcoh asked.

"Of course, and the younger me would have walked away with it with out a second thought. But I can't forget al those faces of those people we saw today, and you used that in their treatments right" Ed said."That stone belongs to them, and so do you" He continued. "You ready?" He then asked.

Marcoh simply nodded at Ed.

"Then lets head out, we gotta find someplace where the military and that killer won't find us" Ed said and looked around.

"You think we can escape" Marcoh was surprised.

"You got legs don't ya, lets put them to work" Ed said as he turned back to him, Ed had half a smile on his face.

"Yeah its not all hopeless, right guys" I said as I looked between Ed and Al, they both nodded.

Marcoh then gave us a small smile and then got up.

* * *

****

**Alright, thats the end of that**

Please do review

**Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Alright alright, I know this has been done like a thousand times already, but I don't care. I'm doing it anyway. Don't like then get lost!

Just something that popped into my head when I was bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please read and review.

Enjoy

* * *

**Summer adventure.**

It had long turned from the nice sunny day to a horrible wet day, grey clouds covered the sky like a blanket, no nice bright blue sky could be seen as we slowly walked an alley way and out onto the street.

"Let me check if the cost is clear" Ed whispered to us and he poked his head out of the alley way and looked both ways. He then ran out with me Marcoh and Al following close behind.

We ran across the road to a small bar that had shelter at the front so people could sit outside.

"Brother what are we going to do now?" Al asked as we all turned our attention to Ed.

"I don't know Al. Lets get some distance from that guy with the glasses" Ed replied, then the dog that was near us started to bark, we all looked the way the black dog was facing and saw military vans coming down the road. "Get down" Ed whispered.

Marcoh and Al went to take cover behind to large pots while me and Ed turned around so our backs faced the road.

Ed grabbed his automail arm and hid it out of sight as we kept our eyes on the vans. Mine and Ed's eyes meet after the vans passed us, worry was all over my face as I looked at him, and his eyes were filled with determination.

"They must still be looking for Marcoh" I whispered.

"Yeah" he whispered back and nodded his head. "But we can't let the military take him, he has been though too much to go back" Ed continued.

"Yeah, let's get going" I whispered back to him, Al and Marcoh stood up.

Ed then turned to the lady that had just came out of the bars' doors.

"Excuse me but do you have a back door?" Ed asked.

The women blinked in confusion at the strange question.

"Please miss, it's really important" I whispered.

The women smiled and nodded her head and walked back though the bar when she finished with the table she was in front of.

* * *

So after leading us though the bar and showing us the back door we found ourselves in yet another alley way.

"What about Eastern command and the colonel?" Al asked.

"Nah, there's no way we could get there, with the Brigadier General showing up like that I get the sense that not even Mustang can protect Marcoh right now" Ed answered Al.

Al then started to talk after that but I blocked it out as my mind wandered into its own world.

_"I wonder what's going to happ- Argh what the hell" _I thought to myself as I felt a stabbing pain the palms of both of my hands, I then looked at them and saw a transmutation circle on each hand there were four triangles pointing to the centre of the circle, in the middle of the circle was the Japanese symbol of lighting, inside the inner circle the word 'humankind can not gain anything without first giving something in return'. _"Why is the Japanese symbol of lighting in the middle of these transmutation circles? More importantly, why are these circles on my hands?" _I thought to myself in confusion.

"Hey Amy, you listening?" Ed asked which snapped me out of my daze.

"Yeah Ed, I'm fine" I lied so he didn't worry himself over why I have these transmutation circles on my hands.

Marcoh had asked something in a worried tone of voice but Al the reassured him.

We then got to a small square were some children were playing games it looked like tag, what fun.

I looked at Ed and he had a small smile on his face as he watched the kids, he slowly turned away.

"I can't do this" Marcoh suddenly spoke out, we all turned to him. "I've run away from it long enough, I won't do it now, I don't care if that man kills me, how can I when it's something that I deserve". After he said this there was a deafening

"I'm missing to connection. Why do you deserve death just because he's from Ishbal?" Ed asked.

"The rebellion right? Ed told me Mustang was sad about that too. But why?" Al also shot a question at Marcoh. "Ishbal started that war, they lost life's but so did the military"

"If all of us were to get revenge every time we lost a war there would be on end to it, a cycle without a point" Ed said.

"You're not listening, that was no war that was a massacre. He then started to explain about the people in Ishbal and what they believe in and that they think of alchemy itself was the work of the Devil."

He then explained that there was resistance that would pop up from time to time, and then explained that in an ordinary house inspection a solider accidentally shot and killed an Ishbalian child, and with that child being shot dead by an accident the war came to be, with many people on both sides dieing, With all this said we stood in an awkward silence. He then went on to explain why he left the military with all his research.

"But he still has no reason to come after you, you didn't want that war to happen" I said.

"Yeah Amy's right" Ed agreed with me.

"He wants revenge, what could be more important to him than that" Marcoh said, like he was saying that revenge is right.

"He's dragging people in that had nothing to do with it, why can you say that?" Ed was trying to tell Marcoh that he's wrong. "He's a fraud. He's on a tie-rate of personal revenge and is hiding behind the excuse of Gods will so he can claim that it's noble" Ed continued.

"Still if someone took you away from me brother. I think I might do the same thing, isn't that equivalent exchange?" Al said.

"NO!" Ed said and I yelled, everyone turned to look at me. "When someone dies or is killed we are said and shed some tears, but we should never look for vengeance. We should forgive and forget, and keep on living and then one day we will see that person again" I continued. "Destroying life's doesn't and will never bring life's back, it only makes it worse, not better" I then whispered.

"Amy's right Al, that's not how the principle works, haven't you learnt that yet?" Ed said, it sounded like he was desperate for Al to understand. "We all just need to live and be content while we can". Ed then lowered his voice and lowered his head a little.

We stayed silent for a bit, and then Ed noticed something.

"Come here" he softly spoke to his younger brother; he clapped his hands and put them against the dent in Al arm and made it look new."Dr Marcoh why don't you let us hide you in our home town for a while. Its just three days on a train from here, right?" Ed then suggested a good idea.

"It might be hard on us going back there though" Al then said.

Ed chuckled nervously at that sentence.

"Not at all. We have friends there, the Rockbells they make automail, I'm sure they'll be-" Ed then stopped by the look on Marcohs' face, he looked almost fearful.

"Rockbell No I can't. I can't go there! I'm sorry!" Marcoh exclaimed in a panicked voice.

He then turn around and ran.

We then chassed after him.

After finding him and explaining to him that it was ok and that he didn't have to go there if he didn't want to.

But Marcoh still denied, saying there were other reasons why he can't go to Resembool with us.

Suddenly we heared gunshots coming from nearby.

_"Oh no! What do I do now? We're defenceless!" _My mind screamed as I turned to the direction of the sound.

Then jumping over the roof and into the alleyway we were in was the scared man. 

* * *

****

**Alright, thats the end of that**

Please do review

**Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Alright alright, I know this has been done like a thousand times already, but I don't care. I'm doing it anyway. Don't like then get lost!

This surely was hard to do but thakfully it's up

Just something that popped into my head when I was bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please read and review.

Enjoy

* * *

**Summer adventure.**

When the scared man landed safely he looked a bit surprised to see Ed and Al but he then turned his gaze past me and over to Marcoh who was standing behind him.

Before I even thought about it I ran over to Marcoh and spread out my arms in a protective position.

"AMY GET BACK OVER HERE!" Ed shouted at me, I think he thought that I was crazy.

"No Edward" I said in a serious voice, this side is my boy personality showing, I call him a brave warrior.

"Why are you protecting me? Save yourself now, before it's too late" Marcoh said to me.

"No can do. I can't just stand by and watch innocent people that have already paid for his crimes by helping others" I said, I think he's paid for letting all those Ishbals die in the war, in my eyes he's done that by healing others from sickness and injury.

The man then suddenly charged at us, but I did not budge and I will not budge.

Luckily before the man got to us Al grabbed his outstretched arm and pulled him back, stopping him in his tracks, but not for long.

"This time I have an attack, just for you!" The man yelled the last part and got his arm out of Al's grip and then shattered Al's left side and leg.

"AL!" Ed and I yelled, Ed's face darkened, he charged at the man and tried to punch or kick him, when all that failed he threw another punch with his automail arm but the man grabbed his fist.

The man then explained what Ed's biggest weakness is and the completely destroyed Ed's arm, metal and wires flew everywhere.

Ed fell to the ground in utter shock that his arm was now in pieces that were scattered all over the alley floor.

The man walked up to Ed's form, who is now on his knees clutching the place where the metal arm connected to his shoulder. The man gave Ed a moment to pry but he refused.

Ed said that if the man killed him he should be enough and that Al and I are innocent.

"No Ed a life doesn't cost a life, that's not how it works!" Al and I shouted, but Ed didn't listen to us.

"I have an idea!" My mind screamed at me. "Alright Ox, rabbit, spread fingers, monkey" I went though the hand signs and then put my right hand straight and had me fingers like I was holding onto a small ball and clutched my wrist. "Now compress some of the oxygen around me into my hand and compact tightly together…YES!" My mind screamed at the end as the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air and a ball of blue lighting filled my hand.

Unfortunately the man dodged, but it was a little too late because I was able to get his shoulder.

I ran to Ed as I got up from my landing position and kneeled down beside him.

"Are you ok?" I asked worry in my voice.

"Amy…how the heck did you do that?" Ed asked me amazed that I did something like that.

"Well…um" I say as I grin sheepishly and scratch the back of my head. Then I showed him my hands. "I have no clue how they got there but I don't care since I just saved your life with them" I said before Ed could say anything.

We then turned our heads towards the others because we heared the scared man scream in pain and clutched him arm, there was red lighting jumping off of his arm, it was almost like he was a lighting rod of something. He ran out of the alley to find the military offices waiting for him with their guns at the ready, Hawkeye was in the middle of the group.

He slammed his glowing arm only the ground and smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared there was a massive hole leading into the sewer.

Ed and I walked over to Al, though I stayed a bit back because I knew what was coming.

"Say something Al, you still with me?" Ed asked in a panicked way.

"You idiot" Al exclaimed as he punched Ed in the face. Well Al said something, right?

Ed looked a bit shocked, but then snapped out of it just as quickly and turned back to Al.

"What's that for?" Ed asked.

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to?" Al asked another question without bothering to answer Eds question first.

Ed then became a bit angry.

"Because steel for brains he would've killed you!" Ed raised his voice.

"Now that's not very nice Ed" I thought to myself, in my mind I was scolding Ed for being so mean to poor Alphonse, it's not his fault his a soul bond to a suit of armour.

"So you decided to die instead? That's really smart" Al answered back in like a sarcastic way; it was almost like he was rolling his eyes at Ed.

"Heck I call my older brother an idiot but sometimes he is a complete ass" I thought again,

Ed seemed to get angrier by the second.

"Don't call your older brother an idiot. Idiot!" Ed almost shouted back at Al.

"Yes Ed, brilliant comeback" I thought to myself sarcastically and rolled my eyes. What can a girl do when her friends that also happen to be brothers are have a squabble, it was like when you ague with your sibling on who gets the last cookie.

Al then grabbed Ed by the front of his jacket and Ed stared up at him with a blank look on his face.

"That's not how we do things. Live and be content while we can, live so we can research more alchemy so one day we can get our bodies back, THAT is how we do things brother. Dieing and dieing by yourself and leaving me on my own, that is something I won't let you do" Al stated firmly.

"He has a point" I finally voiced my thoughts.

Then with no sudden warning Al's right arm fell off. We stared at it for a moment, in shock that the arm just decided to go 'right I'm falling off right now' until Al spoke up.

"Oh this is perfect! Now my arms falling off to, today is a terrible day!" Al yelled and swung his undamaged arm around.

Ed face softened and his eyelids dropped slightly as he stared at his brother with a small smile on his face.

"We're really falling apart at the seems aren't we? Everyone who sees us must think we're a joke" Ed spoke softly.

"But we're alive, right?" It was more like a question that didn't need an answer because you already knew the answer yourself.

"Yeah we are that Al" Ed answered in the soft voice he used before.

"And that's all that matters" I said as I sat down between them, we were content with sitting with each other in a calm atmosphere and stared at each other, the ground or the sky thinking to ourselves.

"Oh dear, I don't think Winry would be all to impressed to see a strange girl with her childhood friends" I thought as I hoped that I wouldn't also get a wrench dent my head, PAINFULL!

* * *

****

**Alright, thats the end of that**

Please do review

**Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Alright alright, I know this has been done like a thousand times already, but I don't care. I'm doing it anyway. Don't like then get lost!

Sorry it took so long, I've had a lot to do

Just something that popped into my head when I was bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please read and review.

Enjoy

* * *

**Summer adventure.**

* * *

We got to the East commands building, sitting on the floor. Als' right side was wrapped up loosely so no one could hurt themselves on the armour. While Ed and I had a towel wrapped around our shoulders.

"Brother, what's going to happen to Dr Marcoh? Are you worried?" Al asked.

"The Führer said the he's going to protect him now, not much we can do, unless we wanted to start a new war" Ed answered and held out his hand, which had a screwed up piece of paper in his palm.

"Well we defiantly don't want that, now do we" I said, I knew it was true.

Ed then opened up the small piece of paper, it had writing on it, the paper said:

National central library.

1st branch.

The genuine truth behind truths.

"Central library?" Al asked as if it was a stupid idea to be thinking of.

"As a fugitive Dr Marcoh must have found a way to hide his materials right under the military's nose" Ed guessed.

"The second part, what do you think that means?" Al asked.

"You got me" Ed answered his brother.

"I know the answer" I thought, but I have to stay quiet, I am acting.

"But keep it a secret from the colonel and the rest of the state" Ed ordered us.

"What?" I asked.

"What's the matter?" Al asked.

"I've never kept anything from my uncle; I've always told him everything" I lied, but I had to.

"Well you can't tell him this, ok Amy?" Ed asked softly.

"Ok" I answered in defeat and lowered my eyes to the ground.

Suddenly a slender tanned finger came into my line of vision and gently lifted my chin to meet a pair of glowing gold eyes.

"Amy it is extremely important that you keep this from Mustang. Promise me?" Ed asked in a gentle voice.

"I promise Edward" I whispered I don't know what came over me but I wrapped my arms around him loosely and rested my head against his shoulder.

I inhaled his sent; it was an odd mixture of oil, cologne and the smell that rain seems to leave.

"Um…Amy?" I heared Eds' uneasy voice break my thoughts.

"I'm sorry" I said quickly and broke myself away from Edward and blushed bright red. "I don't know what came over me, I don't do that I'm so sorry Ed" I said as I lowered my head even more as the blush brightened, I'm pretty sure my face was glowing like a bright light bulb.

"Amy its ok, I'm not mad" Ed said so softly.

"Yeah and you two look cute together" Al sounded like he cheered.

"AL!!" My Ed shouted in near anger and I cried in shock.

"Back onto the topic, I don't think that we can't trust them with this". Ed said and ended the topic.

* * *

After the statement Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Armstrong, Falman and Hughes came in the room.

"Creation follows destruction" Armstrong said as soon as he got in the room and tore off his shirt like he had done it a million times before, which is probably true. "I'll fix him up nice and pretty" Armstrong continued.

"Uh…that's ok" Al said as he tried to merge into the wall as we had now got up off the floor and onto a set of small cupboards, I sat in the middle of Ed and all.

"Bonding a soul to steel is no walk in the park, Fullmetal's the only on that can fix him now, go ahead ask him" what Roy said wasn't really a question; it was more like a statement.

"That's right it's my burden, but before I do anything I need to get my other arm back" Ed said and turned his head the other way.

"Well that is an interesting fix isn't. If the great Edward Elric can't use his alchemy" Riza started.

"He's just a useless teen with a grumpy ass attitude" Havoc finished.

"Guys it isn't very nice to kick someone when they're down" I defended Ed.

"Who says I'm down?" Ed asked and I turned to him.

"Well you have lost your arm" I stated.

Anyway I'm going to see my mechanic" Ed said and then turned his gaze to Mustang. "You know the one don't you?" Ed and Roy don't seem to ask each other but they make statements on it.

"Sure Ed how can I forget. I saw you in her house, unconscious, with that same stump as an arm you have now. Bawling in your sleep 'IT HURTS I'M GOING TO PEE MY PANTS!' So tuff" Roy stated.

"Roy!" I almost hissed at him. I push myself off of my set and marched up to my 'uncle'. "That's not very nice you know, how about one day you go though that amount of pain and then come back and say it didn't hurt one bit" I scolded him and smacked him on the arm and stormed back to were I was sitting.

"Now if I didn't know any better Amy I would say that you like Fullmetal" Roy said as if teasing.

"Wh-what…N-no wa-way, you're being stupid" I stuttered as my face once again glowed bright red.

"I think that you're right Colonel she is blushing and stuttering" Havoc also teased me.

"What are you guys? The girls in my school who sit there gossiping or fully grown men who are soldiers in the military?" I asked.

"Now now Amy, don't go changing the subject" Roy teased me again he had a smug smirk on his face.

Well after all this teasing and me looking like a bright light bulb they said that we would need an escort, and no one was available apart from Armstrong, Ed and I protested immediately with Ed saying that he didn't need an escort and me protesting that I haven't been treated like a kid since I was 13, but they all sorted those. So Ed, Armstrong, Al and I were departing for the train soon.

* * *

**Alright, thats the end of that**

**Please do review**

**Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OH MY GOSH!! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updateing, but with the pressure of my exams coming up and and homework, I haven't had much time to update!**

**But I promise that I would try to update as much as possible, please just bare with me, I'm not giving up on this, I love it too much to do that.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Fma or anything else I only own my own character.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Summer adventure.**

Ed and I sat opposite Armstrong; Ed was annoyed that Al had for the first time been treated like luggage, well I know that I would be annoyed if I was treated like luggage.

Suddenly there was a sharp tap on the window, obviously wanting to get our attention to tell us something that might be important or useful.

We turned, it was Hughes, Ed leaned out the window.

"Hey, I got a message from Roy" he said plainly.

"You mean the Colonel?" It wasn't really a question but it sounded more like a statement, almost like he knew it was coming.

"He said 'don't die under my command you enough pain without the paperwork' and that was it" Hughes said and tried and failed to imitate Roy's voice.

"Tell him fine, there's no way I'm dying before you do. You morally bankrupted Colonel with a God complex" Ed gave Hughes the message.

Hughes chuckled and I giggled.

"And tell him to take this gorilla escort her off our backs" Ed said again.

"Yeah please Hughes, we can take care of ourselves perfectly fine, and my uncle should know that" I said and gave him sad puppy eyes and quivered my lip.

"No you two, we can't do that, sorry" Hughes said.

I looked over at Ed, he wasn't looking at Hughes anymore, and he was looking straight ahead, with a blank expression on his face.

Hughes then said something to Ed, but I was too busy daydreaming.

The train started to move, I guess this means that we are on our way to Ed and Al's home town.

* * *

After about two hours Ed and I decided to see how Al was, even though I knew perfectly well that he wasn't going to be in the luggage compartment.

"I've had enough of that blow hard Al. He just goes on and on, the whole time he's bragging about his family background. I'd rather try my luck with the sheep" Ed complained to someone who wasn't there.

Ed finally got to the end of the compartment and realised that Al wasn't there.

"Amy, help me look for Al" Ed said, he was worried.

So he and I searched the whole compartment but still no Al.

When we finished our searched we looked at each other and then ran back to our seats.

"Major problem, they must of took Al for someone else's cargo and dropped him at the last stop" Ed informed Armstrong, Ed and I were looking out the window trying to see any sign of him, but there was nothing.

"We'll turn around at the next station" Armstrong said calmly like he was talking about the weather.

"Are you crazy? I can't wait that long" Ed replied Ed and I did the craziest thing anyone could possibly think of, we started to climb out of the window.

"We have to go find Alphonse" I said, I really wanted this bit to change.

Armstrong was able to grab hold of Ed, but before he could get dare devil and out of my mind little me. I sucked in my breath closed my eyes and leapt out the widow.

I hit the ground and rolled; I soon got back up and waved to Ed who looked slightly relieved that I was ok.

"I'm fine; I'll go and make sure Al is ok!" I shouted, hopping they could hear me.

I saw Ed nod.

"BE SAFE!" He shouted.

"AMY HARRISON GET BACK ON THIS TRAIN!!" Armstrong bellowed.

"NO!" I shouted back and started to run in the opposite direction.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of running, walking, running then back to walking again to catch my breath I finally saw the station that I needed to get to.

As I bolted up the steps with the last of my strength as I looked up I saw a boy trying on the armour that was Alphonse.

"Hey!" I yelled, still out of breath. "That armour is mine, it needs repairs, I'm taking it to someone I trust to fix my armour, so put my helmet down" I explained though panted breaths.

"O-Oh... so-sorry" the boy stuttered and pulled Alphonse's head and put it back on the armour as I slowly walked over to him.

He had deep chocolate brown messy hair and matching eyes; he wore scruffy clothes, and looked like he didn't have a bath in a while.

"Now, can you tell me why you tried to steal my armour?" I asked and smiled a little up at him, he looked surprised; maybe he was expecting to get hit or something.

So he told me all about this boy and that he agreed to fight him.

"Fighting doesn't answer everything you know, sure fighting shows power and strength, but I also find it a weakness" I said.

"Why do you say that it's a weakness?" He asked.

"Well look at it this way, if all you do to solve your problems is fight then that shows that you're not using your brain enough, you got to think before you act. If all you do is fight then how you going to win in a game that you got to use your head for? That's what I think anyway" I explained what I thought.

"You're right, what do you think I should do then?" He asked me.

"Still go to the fight, but use your head, it's a battle of brains over brawns, or say 'no, I don't want to fight', it's that easy" I answered.

"Yeah, thanks miss" he said as he stood up and started to run off to do what he wanted.

"ANYTIME!! BYE!" I shouted and waved at him as he ran.

"You are good to talking to people aren't you" I heard Alphonse speak, I turned to see him sitting in his wooden box.

"Yeah" I said.

"Where's brother?" He asked.

"He's still on the train, when we found out that you weren't in the luggage compartment we ran back to the major, Ed nearly jumped out the window but Armstrong caught him, but me I was able to jump out the window" I explained what had happened.

So we sat and waited, it took the boys about another 30 minutes before we were together again and we were back on track to Resembool.

* * *

**Ok, so thats all for now!**

**Please read and reveiw!**


	12. Important AN

**Improtant Summer adventure A/N!**

**Hey guys!**

**I was wondering if you want me to base Summer adventure on FMA brotherhood and still have a few things from the first one I started with the anime, or keep it the way it is?**

**I want your opinian and then carry on or rewrite it so it fits the manga more.**

**Please tell me what you think, also all ideas are still welcome, if there is a part that you want me to keep then please tell me, and please tell me what place you want me to start at.**

**So review or PM me any ideas for this!**

**Thanks!**

**This is Animegirl122, over and out!  
**


End file.
